Bloody Mary
by Zionne
Summary: OS Bloody Valentine Contest. Un club mystérieux, Bella et Alice humaines, Edward et Jasper vampires... Du sang, du sexe... Quand le démon rencontre l'ange déchu, que se passe-t-il?
1. Du 13 au 14 Février

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _Bloody Mary_

**Avocat de la défense**: _Zionne_  
**Suspects**: _Bella/Edward  
_**Responsabilité**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et leur vampirisme aussi ^^_

**Of course vous ne pourrez commencer à lire sans savoir que je remercie énormément Lili pour son soutient, sa bonne humeur, son humour (ok ses conneries ^^ mdr), so Lili, Thx a lot ! Et promis je te cherche Rob à Montréal et je le capture si je le trouve pour qu'on puisse le voir se brosser les dents… Tu comprendras ^^ mdr**

**Playlist : **

Liberian girl, Michael Jackson

Piranha, The Prodigy

Cry me a river, Justin Timberlake

Call me, Shinedown

The dope Show, Marylin Manson

Freeek!, George Michael

Gothic Party, Crack ov Dawn

Rise'n Fall, Crack ov Dawn

Miss suicide, Crack ov Dawn

Bonne lecture !

***

13 Février 2010

**POV ISABELLA SWAN **_**(j'adore le isabella )**_

Ce club était très spécial.

Très select et surtout très secret.

Chaque personne y entrant était soumise à des clauses de confidentialité. Ne rien dire. Ne rien voir. Ne rien entendre…On ne nomme pas le lieu, on ne parle pas du lieu. Personne ne connaît ce lieu…

Je n'étais pas une VIP mais une « employée ». Je devais satisfaire les clients, peu importait leur demande. Je devais suer sang et eau pour eux…

J'avais découvert cet endroit deux ans plus tôt à mon arrivée à Seattle. Alice, une amie rencontrée à la fac, s'était battue pour m'obtenir une place après m'avoir fait jurer maintes et maintes fois que je ne flipperais pas mais, surtout que je ne dirais rien.

Au début, elle m'avait fait venir en tant que cliente pour me montrer en quoi consistait son travail, son sacrifice comme elle aimait l'appeler. Je l'avais observé toute la soirée, allant de clients en clients, se pliant à toutes leurs volontés. J'avais mis du temps à m'habituer à l'odeur qui flottait en permanence mais avec le temps, je n'y faisais plus attention… Après plusieurs visites, la patronne d'Alice était venue me voir et m'avait dit que je serais une hôtesse de choix, que beaucoup de ses clients me réclamaient déjà à l'heure actuelle. Elle m'avait parlé des différentes modalités du contrat, des risques, des devoirs…__Et, j'avais accepté. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais toujours pas…

Maintenant, nous vivions en collocation avec Alice dans un magnifique loft au centre de Seattle.

Et ce soir de 13 Février était un grand soir… J'avais été demandé pour un show privé pour un nouveau client.

Je sortais tout juste de la douche et tombais sur Alice, qui se maquillait face au miroir. Elle portait sa robe préférée, la rouge. Celle qui faisait que les clients ne regardaient qu'elle et surtout celle qui faisait gonfler sa cagnotte.

Elle fit un clin d'œil face à mon air désespéré devant l'étalage de cosmétiques__qui se trouvait devant elle. Je filai vers ma chambre et cherchait la tenue idéale pour ce nouveau client…

Apparemment c'était un végétarien qui voulait retrouver les joies de la chair… Il fallait donc que je trouve une tenue qui le ferait craquer sans être pour autant trop provocatrice… Dur…

J'optais enfin pour une robe bustier, courte, pourpre et me dirigeais à mon tour vers une séance de maquillage. Alice s'occupait toujours de cette étape, elle savait ce que je voulais, quelque chose de discret, assorti à ma robe.

Alors qu'elle s'appliquait à étaler mon fard à paupière, je repensais aux raisons pour lesquelles j'avais accepté ce job… A l'époque, j'avais tout juste 18 ans et un mal être immense enfoui en moi… J'étais le genre de fille dont on se moque au lycée, celle qui est toujours seule, celle qui ne s'habille qu'en noir, celle qui ne rit jamais avec les autres… Celle qui aime les cours de littérature et d'art, au point d'être la première dans ces matières… Ma mère avait quitté la maison quelques années plus tôt, le jour de mes 14 ans alors que nous nous étions encore disputés… J'étais resté vivre avec mon père, pas souvent là… Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce que je vivais, de ce qui n'allait pas…

A 16 ans, Je partais me réfugier des heures entières, dans un coin de chambre, derrière la porte fermée de la salle de bain étroite…Chaque pan de mur, je voulais m'y enfoncer. Me perdre peut être… Un jour lors d'une de mes longues heures de rien, je me retrouvais dans la forêt. Un indicent ou plutôt, une maladresse de ma part et je vis mon sang couler. Je m'étais ouvert le bras avec une branche... Je ne pus bouger. Le sang s'écoulait lentement mais surement et je regardais chaque goutte rouler jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, puis tomber sur la neige virginale.__Cela m'avait fasciné… J'avais continué à m'ouvrir le corps de temps en temps. Tout cela me faisait un bien fou ! … Je choisissais les endroits les plus faciles à cacher évidement...

Alors quand ce boulot m'avait été proposé, je n'avais pas pu refuser. C'était l'occasion de faire du bien à d'autres personnes tout en me faisant du mal…Du bien pardon…__Et ceci, dans tous les sens du terme…

-« Hey Bella, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Oups… Je lui fis non de la tête, rougissant…

-« C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Je te disais que ton nouveau client venait de la part de Jasper, tu sais, celui qui vient me voir tous les soirs…

-Oh … Ok

-Apparemment il risque de ne pas être très à l'aise, ta soirée ne va pas être drôle ma pauvre ! »

Je ne lui répondais pas, haussant simplement les épaules devant son air dépité. Avant de partir je glissai le seul souvenir de mon père, un coupe-papier en argent, dans mon porte-jarretelle, les clients adoraient souvent cette arme.

Alice me tira jusqu'à sa voiture, une Audi TT noire… Discrète… Elle mit la musique au maximum, sachant que je ne parlais jamais sur le chemin pour le boulot, c'était ma façon de ma préparer à la soirée.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous arrivions au Bloody Mary, siège de nos nuits. Nous entrions par la porte principale, sans avoir besoin de nous présenter aux videurs qui nous saluèrent. Je fus tout de suite imprégnée par l'odeur du lieu, suave et métallique. Alice sourit face à mon nez froncé, il me fallait toujours une ou deux minutes pour m'y faire.

Je reconnu quelques habitués, Felix et Demitri par exemple, deux frère qui venaient ici chaque nuit pour des rendez-vous avec Jane, une autre fille du club.

Je vis leurs coupes pleines, Jane allongée entre eux deux, des perles rouges coulant le long de son poignet. Felix buvait à même l'intérieur de la cuisse de celle-ci, se délectant de son sang.

Oui, ici les boissons ne varient que par le groupe sanguin des donneurs… Et les clients ne sont que des vampires… Nous sommes entièrement à leur service…

***

**POV EDWARD CULLEN**

Bordel, pourquoi avais-je accepté cette soirée ?!

Mon frère, Jasper, et moi étions en route pour un club privé, le Bloody Mary… Celui-ci m'avait réservé une « rencontre privée » avec selon lui, la deuxième meilleure fille du bar…

Il venait ici tous les soirs depuis quelques mois maintenant, depuis la disparition de Carlisle en fait… Huit mois plus tôt…

Notre père adoptif, notre maître, celui qui nous avait transformés, avait été tué par les souverains de notre espèce, Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Ils l'avaient démembré et brûlé devant nous, devant nos sanglots sans larmes… Juste parce qu'il était amoureux d'une humaine. Ils avaient d'ailleurs torturé celle-ci devant ses yeux alors qu'il les implorait de la laisser partir…

Depuis, Jasper et moi n'avions plus goût à rien… Nous n'avions plus la force de nous battre pour de bonnes choses. Alors mon frère était redevenu un vrai vampire, quittant son végétarisme, retrouvant le goût du sang humain… Je me battais encore pour ne pas craquer à mon tour… Il était tellement plus simple de faire le mal après tout.

Nous entrions dans ce temple de la déchéance des vampires et déjà l'odeur du sang emplissait mes narines. Le venin coulait déjà dans ma bouche alors que Jasper me trainait vers un coin plus sombre que le reste de cette boîte.

Il y avait des hommes, des femmes de tous âges. Se servant d'humains qui « travaillaient » ici. Les regardant danser, baiser, saigner… Jasper m'avait donné l'unique règle que nous devions respecter : interdiction de tuer ou transformer. Nous pouvions boire le sang, le lécher à même le corps mais interdiction de planter nos crocs dans la chair… Au final, c'est ce qui me manquait le plus, vider quelqu'un, prendre sa vie sans se soucier de ce qu'on laisse derrière soi, l'égoïsme pur… Mais le sang suffirait déjà à assouvir mes envies refoulées jusque là.

Mon frère me fit signe de m'installer sur un gros fauteuil rouge, en velours. Je pouvais sentir que beaucoup de sang avait déjà coulé sur celui-ci même s'il ne restait aucune tâche visible.

-« Elles ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Me dit Jasper

-J'ai hâte de voir quelle fille tu as bien pu me trouver Jay… Pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais nos goûts sont quelques peu… Différents…

-T'en fais pas mon vieux, elle sera parfaite pour toi. »

Je laissais courir mon regard sur l'ensemble du club, scrutant le bar où quelques vampires sirotaient quelques poches de sang de donneurs anonymes, provenant surement des hôpitaux. Je vis également un long couloir qui semblait donner sur plusieurs portes, des salons privés… Quelques cris en sortaient, plaisir mêlé à la douleur…

Une tape sur l'épaule me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

-« Les voila Eddy »

Je grognais pour la forme, regardant dans la même direction que lui. Je reconnus d'abord celle qui devait être « son Alice ». Dans une longue robe écarlate, très séduisante, avec des cheveux courts d'un noir de jais. Puis derrière elle, je vis la première humaine sur qui j'avais envie de me jeter. Sa robe pourpre épousant parfaitement ses formes, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules avec douceur, ses talons claquant sur le sol. Et son odeur… Alors qu'elle se trouvait encore loin de moi, je perçus ce parfum qui fit vibrer chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Le venin se faisait de plus en plus présent dans ma bouche à mesure qu'elle venait vers moi et je remarquai que je m'étais penché en avant, en position d'attaque sur le fauteuil, grognant, dents découvertes.

Je repris une position décente, m'asseyant. Je ne devais pas lui montrer l'effet qu'elle me faisait, après tout ce n'était qu'une sorte de putain…

Alice me salua, avec un sourire déconcertant en vue de la situation, elle n'avait aucune peur en elle. Elle alla directement vers mon frère, l'attirant dans le couloir sombre que j'avais remarqué plus tôt.

La seconde jeune fille vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, je dus me retenir de respirer…

-« Bonsoir, je suis Bella, il me semble que nous avons rendez-vous.

-Apparemment... Je suis Edward Cullen.

-Eh bien Edward, comme c'est votre première venue ici, il me semble, préférez-vous rester dans la salle principale ou aller dans mon salon privé ?

-Votre salon privé ? Chacune d'entre vous a une pièce attitrée ? »

Cela me semblait tellement idiot, comme si on leur donnait ce confort, cette chance d'avoir leur propre espace, comme si cela rendait l'endroit plus convivial… Ma remarque la fit sourire.

-« Oui, nous n'avons pas toutes les même goûts en matière de décoration ou d'accessoire.. »

Le mot accessoire fit tilt dans ma tête et j'avais soudainement envie de voir quel genre d'accessoire Bella appréciait.

-« Je crois que je vais opter pour le salon privé »

Elle me prit la main, son contact était chaud, doux, si tentant… Elle me guida jusqu'à la quatrième porte sur la droite dans le couloir. Un ange chevauchant un démon était peint sur sa porte. Elle me fit entrer, refermant à clé derrière nous. Je trouvais cela risqué pour une humaine, mais cela montrait aussi que la peur de nous l'avait quitté depuis longtemps.

-« Eh bien, faites comme chez vous » me dit-elle.

Je fis le tour de la pièce, il y avait un canapé en cuir noir, un lit, une chaîne stéréo dernier cri et une commode. Je brulais d'envie d'en ouvrir les tiroirs mais elle risquait de mal le prendre…

-« Vu vos yeux, vous semblez être végétarien depuis longtemps non ? »

Sa remarque me fit tressaillir, faisant remonter à la surface les images de Carlisle, ses leçons sur le respect des humains et de leurs vies etc…

-« Edward ? Vous allez bien ?

-Hum oui pardon, effectivement, je suis végétarien depuis plus de 100 ans maintenant…

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous …

-Je ne savais que j'étais chez le psy ! »

Ma voix claqua dans l'air, je regrettais ces mots durs mais je ne pouvais pas lui raconter, c'était trop dur, je ne voulais pas penser à cela ce soir…

-« Pardonnez-moi. Installez vous sur le canapé, je vais prendre quelques outils »

Elle se tournait vers sa commode, ouvrit un premier tiroir, je vis une lame briller, je vis aussi qu'elle étalait quelques bougies sur le meuble, les allumant une par une. Je culpabilisai, je n'étais pas comme ça d'habitude, surtout envers les femmes… Je devais être plus courtois…

-« Excusez moi, je me suis un peu emporté. C'est que c'est un souvenir douloureux qui m'est revenu alors…

-Depuis quand les vampires s'excusent-ils ? Et depuis quand éprouvent-ils des sentiments ? »

Son air était dédaigneux et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Elle ne connaissait que notre côté violent et sanguinaire.

-« Eh bien, nous avons toujours une part d'humanité, d'où les sentiments et j'ai reçu une éducation très stricte il y a fort longtemps, alors je vous dois des excuses… »

Elle ne répondit pas, posant ses paumes sur la commode, soupirant longuement. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre…

-« Ok, j'accepte vos excuses… Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour discuter n'est-ce pas ? Passons donc aux choses sérieuses… Que puis-je faire pour vous faire plaisir monsieur Cullen ? »

Elle avait dit cela en se retournant lentement, murmurant presque, d'une voix sensuelle, chaude… Mais même si la tentation était grande et que je voyais très bien de quelle genre de proposition elle parlait, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, je ne pouvais voir le sang d'une si jolie fille couler… Si parfaite… J'avais 4h devant moi avec elle…

-« Eh bien mademoiselle, on m'a dit que vous pouviez faire absolument tout ce que je désirai… Alors commencez par accepter de danser avec moi. »

Elle fut surprise par ma demande, je le vis dans ses yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attention. Elle devint soudain timide alors que j'attrapais sa main pour la guider au centre de la pièce et coller son corps au mien. Elle prit au passage une télécommande sur la commode, allumant la chaîne stéréo.

-« Que voulez-vous écouter ?

-Ce que vous avez écouté dernièrement Bella. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que, à la suite de cette réponse, Liberian Girl de Mickael Jackson démarre. Le son nous enveloppant rapidement.

Bella bougeait déjà contre moi, son corps ondulant doucement contre le mien, ses hanches frôlant les miennes, ses mains posées sur mon torse, les miennes sur sa taille, suivant ses mouvements. Je suivais son rythme et elle sourit alors que je nous rapprochais un peu plus. Son odeur était fantastique de si près… Les flammes des bougies faisaient danser des ombres autour de nous, la rendant encore plus jolie… J'étais tenté par son sang et son corps, excité par son parfum, sa proximité, ses mouvements si sexy. Et même si elle restait très professionnelle, je savais qu'elle appréciait également cet instant, son cœur battait vite, son souffle était court, chaud contre mon cou.

La musique changea et le morceau que je reconnu immédiatement me mit en transe…

Piranha de The Prodigy… Elle sembla gênée par le changement de style de musique, cela me fit sourire. J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille, frôlant son cou au passage.

-« The Prodigy me fait toujours beaucoup d'effet… »

Je la fis trembler et j'adorais ça. Elle frissonnait et je savais que ce n'était pas de peur mais d'envie. Je la fis reculer, la plaquant contre le mur sans grand ménagement mais son gémissement n'en était pas un de douleur…

Attrapant ses longs cheveux, je lui fis pencher la tête en arrière, embrassant, léchant, suçotant son cou juste sur sa carotide. Elle gémit de nouveau. Cette fille était Satan en personne…

Son sang pulsait de plus en plus sous mes lèvres et j'allais craquer mais sa main chaude vint frôler mon érection et détourna mon attention… Son autre main se perdait dans mes cheveux, ses ongles tentant de griffer mon crâne. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ce geste m'excitait…

Mes doigts glissèrent dans son dos, perdant patience en m'apercevant que sa robe tenait par une multitude de boutons. Je les fis sauter un à un, faisant descendre sa robe le long de son corps, caressant le creux de sa taille, les courbes de ses hanches, glissant le long de ses cuisses, si douces…. Je remontai entre celle-ci, atteignant rapidement son sexe, humide et si chaud contre ma peau glacée… Elle gémit, moi aussi.

Je remarquai alors son porte jarretelle, de la même couleur de sa robe, et la lame qui y brillait… Je pris le coupe-papier dans ma main libre, déplaçant le métal aussi froid que moi sur sa peau, elle frissonna… Je tournai l'objet devant mes yeux, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, un rubis y était incrusté avec une gravure que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer sur le manche. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle attendait patiemment, surement que j'utilise cette chose… Je fis glisser le tranchant le long de son cou puis sur son sein droit, sa peau se tendit mais elle ne dit rien. Je fis attention de ne pas appuyer pour ne pas la blesser. Pas de sang ce soir, juste son putain de sexe incandescent contre ma main… Je fis tomber l'arme, retournant à mes occupations…

Je la pénétrai d'un doigt, puis de deux, lui arrachant un cri plus que sexy, elle coulait sur mes doigts, sa propre main toujours posée sur mon membre, bougeant en de lents va et viens.

Je suçai son téton, elle gémissait, elle caressait mon gland, je grognai… Cette fille avait énormément de talent !

Je ne sentais quasiment plus l'odeur de son sang, mes narines étaient bien trop préoccupées par celle de son excitation… Elle criait de plus en plus fort alors que j'accélérai le mouvement de mes doigts en elle. Je les retirai avant qu'elle ne jouisse, la faisant me mordre, de colère je suppose.

Je la soulevai du sol pour mieux la jeter sur le lit. Elle se redressa, en appui sur ses coudes, jambes pliées, légèrement écartées, mordant ses lèvres en me fixant de son regard brûlant. Je virai moi-même mon pantalon et ma chemise à vitesse grand V, plongeant sur elle, coinçant ses poignets alors que je la pénétrai…

**POV ISABELLA SWAN**

Aucun de mes clients n'était comme lui, aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville, ce mec, aussi vampire soit-il était un dieu du sexe… Son rythme était rapide mais humain, il n'y avait rien de plus perturbant de coucher avec un homme qu'on n'a pas le temps de voir bouger, lui jouait l'humain… Je gémissais à chaque pénétration, ne pouvant me retenir, il léchait mon cou et ça me rendait folle, il n'était pas sensé découvrir mon point faible merde !

Je mordais le lobe de son oreille, du plus fort que je pouvais et son grognement résonna dans tout mon corps, cette vibration était divine, me faisant crier un peu plus fort alors que son sexe allait et venait toujours plus vite en moi… L'orgasme n'était pas habituel dans mon boulot mais cette fois-ci, je le sentais monter en moi, plus fort que jamais.

Il me souleva facilement, me posant sur la commode, debout entre mes jambes, sans jamais se séparer de mon corps. Il vint mordiller mon téton et je ne pus faire autrement que hurler de plaisir, mon orgasme me submergeant, me faisant trembler comme une feuille, la chair de poule recouvrant mon corps.

Il grogna plus fort encore, agrippant le meuble sous moi, brisant quelques morceaux alors qu'il jouissait en moi.

J'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou alors qu'il nous ramenait sur le lit, moi allongé sur lui, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Il me caressait doucement les bras et le dos, calmant mes tremblements. J'en oubliais presque l'endroit et le moment…

Presque…

-« Je crois que je vais y aller… »

Sa voix était douce, calme…

-« Mais… Ca ne fait pas 4h…

-Eh bien, ça te laissera du temps pour toi, je … Je ne peux pas rester. Bonne nuit. »

Sur ce, j'eu du mal à le voir se lever et s'habiller qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Je me rallongeai, profitant du bonheur qui coulait dans mes veines suite à ce vraiment très bon moment… Mais il me manquait quelque chose… Il n'y avait pas cette odeur si particulière qui envahissait la pièce quand j'avais un client… Il n'y avait pas ces traces sur les draps… Il n'y avait pas mon sang par terre…

Je pris mon agenda, cherchant qui était mon client suivant… Alec… Cela risquait d'être plutôt bien rectifié…

***

14 Février 2010

**POV EDWARD CULLEN**

La veille, j'étais parti comme un lâche. J'avais fui… Pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard plus longtemps, ni son odeur. Il me fallait du sang et vite, mais pas le sien, pas comme ça. J'avais quitté le club sans attendre Jasper, arpentant les ruelles une à une à la recherche d'une fille. Peu m'importait qu'elle soit belle, moche, brune ou blonde… Juste une fille.

Je vis soudain une adolescente, rousse, semblant totalement perdue. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, lui proposant mon aide. Elle voulait aller dans je ne sais quel bar retrouver ses amies. Bien sur je la guidais vers la direction opposée, vers le coin le plus sombre possible. Je la draguais, ventant ses beaux cheveux et son charme fou… Elle rougissait comme une idiote, me remerciant. Je ne pus patienter longtemps.

La coinçant entre le mur et moi je me mis à l'embrasser, pouah ! Elle avait une haleine de bonbons au réglisse totalement immonde ! Et du gloss en couche épaisse beurk. Mais je devais la mettre en confiance… Doucement, je descendis vers son cou, léchant sa peau, anesthésiant la zone qui m'attirait à l'aide de mon venin.

Elle prenait son pied je le sentais, mais rien à foutre. Je plantais mes crocs alors qu'elle gémissait, ayant sans doute toujours l'impression que je la léchais. Bordel c'était bon. Son sang était bourré de sucre, ce dont je n'étais pas fan mais j'avais oublié le plaisir de sentir le liquide humain couler dans ma gorge, atténuant la brûlure, contrairement au sang animal.

Elle sembla comprendre qu'elle crevait à petit feu, elle faillit hurler mais ma langue dans sa bouche la fit taire, lui faisant gouter son propre sang. Elle se mit à sangloter, mourant contre ce mur pourri, tombant lourdement au sol. La scène me fit rire… Et je partis.

Voila comment aujourd'hui, 14 Février, je me retrouvais face à mon miroir, observant mes yeux de nouveaux rouges, mes lèvres ayant retrouvé une couleur plus humaine et mes cernes ayant totalement disparues. J'hésitais… J'hésitais à retourner au Bloody Mary avec Jay ce soir… J'hésitais à revoir Bella… Merde… J'étais une vraie tafiole !

Je pris ma chemise noire, l'enfilant rapidement par-dessus mon jeans. Je ne pris pas de manteau, pas besoin. Jay était dans l'entrée, s'apprêtant à partir. Il ne dit rien face à mes yeux qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, il devait penser que cela venait de Bella…

5 minutes plus tard nous arrivions au club. Entrant sans problème, saluant Mary, la patronne au passage. Prenant place sur les mêmes canapés en velours que la veille, nous scrutions la salle, Jay attendant Alice, comme d'habitude.

Je vis Bella virevoltant autour de deux vampires qui se languissaient devant sa robe rouge qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quant à ses formes. Je me surpris à grogner, attirant l'attention de mes deux confrères. Bella, voyant leur changement d'attitude, me fit face. Elle sembla surprise de me voir et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens je vis qu'elle était désarçonnée.

Elle salua ses deux anciens clients et vint vers moi, ses hanches se balançant, m'hypnotisant totalement. Je remarquai quelques marques fraîches sur ses bras, elles devaient dater d'hier soir, après mon départ.

Elle s'assit près de moi, son parfum m'enveloppant littéralement, son rythme cardiaque résonnant dans mes oreilles et dans ma poitrine. Elle avait un pouvoir sur moi que je ne pouvais expliquer… Son regard fixant mes iris sans me voir réellement, elle observait leur couleur, penchant la tête à droite puis à gauche. Sa main se leva jusqu'à mon visage, son index frôlant le dessous de mes yeux, là où se trouvaient mes cernes dues au végétarisme jusqu'à hier soir. Puis il glissa sur mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de le toucher de ma langue, goûtant sa peau… Sans dire un mot, elle me prit la main, me faisant la suivre jusqu'à « sa chambre ».

Elle verrouilla encore la porte, ne me laissant pas le temps de parler, se jetant contre moi, ses doigts arrachant déjà les boutons de ma chemise. Son empressement me fit sourire. Et je ne fus que plus heureux en remarquant que cette fois ci, sa robe était fermée par une fermeture éclair que je fis descendre rapidement…

Elle se retrouvait en sous vêtements devant moi, attendant un geste, une parole, un ordre. Je pris le CD que j'avais préparé dans la poche de mon jeans et le mis dans la chaine.

« Danse pour moi Bella »

The Dope Show de Manson débuta et elle se mit à onduler, caressant son corps, mieux qu'une réelle stripteaseuse n'ait pu le faire. Elle était diablement sexy ainsi, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, sa langue caressant celles-ci. Je m'installai sur le lit, m'appuyant négligemment contre le mur derrière celui-ci alors que la musique changeait, des gémissements féminins se firent entendre et Freeek de George Michael démarra. Pur plaisir…

Bella ouvrit les yeux, me fixant intensément. Elle s'approcha du lit féline, montant debout sur celui-ci, devant moi, me dominant totalement, j'avais une vue imprenable sur son putain de corps et déjà mon membre me faisait atrocement mal dans mon jeans.

Elle sortie la lame de son porte-jarretelle, le fameux coupe-papier. Elle lécha la lame, me fixant, puis la fis glisser le long de son ventre et de sa cuisse. Elle appuya le métal contre sa peau, juste dans le pli de sa cuisse, à la limite de son string rouge…

Une goutte de sang perla et l'odeur me fit tourner la tête. Elle me fixait mais je ne pouvais lever les yeux vers les siens, seule cette petite perle qui roulait le long de sa cuisse avait mon attention…

Je me mis à genoux sur le lit, devant elle, léchant tout doucement cette goutte de sang, remontant de son genou vers son entre-jambe… J'en profitai pour arracher le reste de ses vêtements sans ménagement, elle gémit et je la sentis trembler. Je tenais fermement ses cuisses pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Suçotant sa peau là où elle s'était coupée, aspirant la moindre goutte de sang qui coulait. Glissant parfois ma langue contre sa chatte humide, la faisant gémir un peu plus.

Elle s'appuyait maintenant contre le mur derrière moi et je la fis s'allonger sur le lit sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Je me retrouvais au dessus d'elle, une goutte de son sang perlant au coin de ma bouche, tomba au coin de la sienne. Je cru qu'elle allait mal réagir mais alors je vis sa langue pointer doucement et venir récupérer la petite goutte.

Elle me fit grogner de plaisir en prenant un petit air malicieux et je fondis sur sa bouche. Le gout de son sang, celui de sa salive et de sa peau en même temps me rendaient dingue de cette fille… Elle était tellement sexy, tellement chaude… Je me souvins que j'étais encore totalement habillé quand elle défit mon pantalon, j'arrachai ma chemise ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec tous ces boutons.

A peine avait-elle fait descendre mon boxer le long de mes jambes que je la pénétrais déjà, brutalement, bougeant contre elle sans aucun contrôle, avec encore le gout de son sang dans la bouche…

***

**POV ISABELLA SWAN**

Sa langue glissait contre la mienne, avec un gout métallique qui m'électrisait. Il me prenait avec une force incroyable et chaque douleur devenait plaisir sous lui. Ses yeux écarlates me fixaient, ses lèvres laissant apercevoir ses canines si blanches et pointues, je me mordis la lèvre et il plongea dans mon cou, le léchant, l'embrassant…

Je criais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir normalement, la chaleur dans mon bas ventre me faisait tourner la tête et son sexe glacé qui allait et venait en moi, c'était l'extase…

Mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il soit totalement satisfait, il manquait quelque chose pour qu'il se laisse totalement aller. J'attrapais ma lame que j'avais posée sur le lit un peu plus tôt, je vis un éclat étinceler dans ses prunelles… Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage alors que j'entaillai ma peau juste sous mon sein gauche.

Je vis ses canines briller, couvertes d'un liquide incolore qui, je le savais très bien, n'était pas de la salive… Il lécha, aspira, le sang qui coulait le long de mon ventre, continuant à bouger en moi.

Bordel, le sexe avec ce mec était impressionnant ! Je n'arrivais plus à arrêter de gémir, supplier, crier, j'en sanglotai presque… Et lui qui grognait et gémissait, la bouche toujours contre ma poitrine, son grondement résonnant en moi…

J'allais jouir, non j'allais avoir encore un putain d'orgasme mais sa langue sur moi ne me suffisait pas j'avais besoin d'un peu de force, de douleur !

-« Fais-le Edward… »

En prononçant ses mots je le fis sortir de son espèce de transe, il leva son visage vers moi, ses lèvres pleines de sang, son regard fiévreux (NA: lien sur mon profil). Il se figea entre mes jambes, je me tortillai sur lui pour qu'il n'arrête pas de bouger mais il semblait comprendre ma demande et en être abasourdi…

-« Je ne peux pas Bella… Les règles, ta vie…

-Ma vie c'est le sang Edward, elle ne vaut rien… Mords-moi… S'il te plait… Fais-moi plaisir et… Fais-toi plaisir. »

Il sembla hésiter… Je continuai à me tortillé, le suppliant de faire quelque chose, peu importe quoi, qu'il bouge, me fasse jouir, me tue, me transforme mais qu'il agisse !

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvris très lentement, encrant son regard dans le mien… Merde… Sa langue passa sur ses dents puis ses lèvres et j'eus un frisson de plaisir… J'étais impatiente…

Il se remit à se mouvoir en moi, me faisant languir, ramenant cette putain de vague en moi, ce plaisir si intense dont je ne saisissais pas les ravages…Pourrais-je le supporter ?__Il m'embrassa, étouffant mes gémissements alors qu'une de ses mains se posait sur ma poitrine pour me maintenir fermement contre le matelas.

Il bougeait plus vite maintenant, plus fort, grognant, me fixant de nouveau dans les yeux, j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, je n'étais plus que gémissements, plaisir. Des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux tant j'avais envie, besoin, de jouir… Je commençais à trembler, à fermer les yeux. Il le vit et je compris ce qui allait se passer…

Je vis son visage plonger dans mon cou. Sa langue caressait doucement ma peau, contre mon artère… Et au moment où ses dents pénétrèrent ma chair alors qu'il me pénétrait toujours, je sentis le plaisir exploser. Mon orgasme fut fulgurant, j'hurlais, pleurais, gémissais son prénom alors qu'il bougeait encore entre mes cuisses de plus en plus vite, aspirant en même temps mon sang… Il jouit dans un grognement impressionnant… Gémissant en même temps, ne pouvant retirer ses dents de ma chair…

Il se laissa retomber contre mon corps, tétant toujours ma gorge… Il semblait apaisé… Ma vision se brouillait petit à petit et je lui tapotais l'épaule pour qu'il le comprenne, le griffant alors qu'il ne régissait pas. C'est lorsque, enfin j'agrippais ses cheveux qu'il comprit.

Lentement, il releva sa tête vers moi, se léchant les lèvres. Il prit appuie sur son coude, semblant totalement désorienté face à son acte… Le venin circulait en moi, je savais qu'il ne me tuerait pas, il me transformerait… La brûlure devenait de plus en plus forte et bientôt je serrai sa main aussi fort que je pouvais pour tenter de l'apaiser…

Il cherchait quoi faire, il semblait perdu et cela me fit paniquer, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Puis je me souvins… Que nous étions au Bloody Mary et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mordre un humain sous peine de mort… Je me souvins que si nous voulions profiter de cet acte, il nous fallait trouver un moyen de fuir sans nous faire repérer… Je tendais le bras vers un bloc note et un stylo qui trainait dans un coin de ma commode, je ne pouvais parler… Il comprit et me tendit le tout.

_Va chercher Alice et Jasper, deuxième porte à gauche._

Mon écriture était tremblante et je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier alors qu'il lâchait ma main, s'habillait et quittait la pièce discrètement.

Le temps me sembla très long jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec nos amis. Il culpabilisait, il n'osait pas me regarder, Alice se jeta près de moi, me couvrant avec ma couette. Elle n'avait pas peur, n'était pas triste. Elle savait que cela finirait par arriver, elle me connaissait. Elle se mit même à faire de l'humour.

-« Eh bien ma vieille, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais en faire craquer un pour arriver à tes fins, tu me diras t'as pas choisi le plus laid ! Mais faut vous sortir de là maintenant, heureusement que tata Alice a déjà pensé à cela ! »

Elle donna des ordres tout en m'habillant. Il__fallait partir avant que je ne souffre trop pour marcher, Jasper et Edward semblaient surpris qu'elle sache de telles choses mais ils surveillèrent la porte pendant que mon amie me passait une robe rapidement. Elle me mit debout, mes jambes cédèrent, mon corps me faisait si mal…

Edward me soutint contre lui, me portant légèrement afin que mes pieds frôlent à peine le sol, il me murmura de juste faire semblant de marcher, il ferait le reste.

Alors que nous allions quitter ma chambre, je regardais autour de moi, surement pour la dernière fois, puis je plongeai dans les yeux de chacune des personnes autour de moi…

Les mêmes questions résidaient dans leurs regards lourds de sens… Y croiraient-ils ? Pourrions-nous sortir d'ici, sains et saufs? Serais-je responsable de la mort de deux vampires, anciens végétariens, de ma meilleure amie, la seule qui fut toujours à mes côtés ? Serais-je responsable de ma propre mort ? Et lui, serait… ?

Je tremblais… De douleur mais aussi de peur… Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je cherchais un espoir de survie…

***

**THE EEEEEND **

**Sera peut être transformé en fic plus longue si les demandes sont là, si vous le voulez, si vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée… Je vous laisse juger et me transmettre vos avis via le petit bouton vert **

**A une prochaine fois !**


	2. La suite

Voila une suite ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews ! N'hésitez surtout pas à en renvoyer !

Et comme d'hab : dédicace à Lili ! Thx for everything darling, you're great !(_roo merci ma puce c cro mignon ! love u darlin ;D)_

_Alors que nous allions quitter ma chambre, je regardais autour de moi, sûrement pour la dernière fois, puis je plongeai dans les yeux de chacune des personnes autour de moi… _

_Les mêmes questions résidaient dans leurs regards lourds de sens… Y croiraient-ils ? Pourrions-nous sortir d'ici, sains et saufs? Serais-je responsable de la mort de deux vampires, anciens végétariens, de ma meilleure amie, la seule qui fut toujours à mes côtés ? Serais-je responsable de ma propre mort ? Et lui, serait… ?_

_Je tremblais… De douleur mais aussi de peur… Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je cherchais un espoir de survie… _

POV EDWARD CULLEN

Alice nous donnait les instructions.

-« Il va falloir jouer serré, très serré.

Personne ne doit baisser les yeux, jamais !

Edward, soutien Bella comme si ta vie en dépendait. Peut être pas ta vie mais, enfin, tu m'a comprise.

Soyez naturels, oubliez le risque et vos peurs. Les autres vampires ne doivent surtout pas sentir la peur, c'est la clef... »

Alice ne nous apprenait rien mais elle avait raison de nous mener. C'était audacieux mais juste.

Dans la pénombre de la boite, chacun avait son rôle à jouer et celui de Jasper était des plus importants. Il diffuserait des ondes de plaisir, de satisfaction et de calme...

Alors que nous soufflions une dernière fois avant de sortir, Bella agrippa Alice avec une force qui nous surprit tous, elle lui murmura si faiblement à l'oreille que, moi-même, j'eus du mal à entendre.

-« Coupe-papier… Papa »

A ses mots, Alice fila chercher l'arme, en essuya la lame et la mit dans son sac. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, semblant excédée par un détail si futile et je vis presque Bella sourire face à cela. Elle était de plus en plus faible et ses jambes semblaient avoir énormément de mal à soutenir son corps. Elle prenait appuie contre moi, tentant de garder ses forces pour la traversée de la salle et, heureusement que sa chambre n'était pas la plus éloignée de la sortie.

Nous passions le pas de la porte, lentement, regardant autour de nous, tentant d'avoir l'air naturel… Je supportais Bella du mieux que je pouvais alors qu'Alice jouait un jeu merveilleux; elle tournoyait autour de Jasper, riant, le frôlant telle une courtisane grâce à ses dons, chaque être était calme et posé, si bien que je me retrouvai à sourire à mon tour. Bella avait simplement l'air moins crispé mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Les têtes se tournèrent sur notre passage, je pensais qu'ils étaient tous méfiants mais en réalité, je pris conscience qu'ils nous enviaient… Tous les vampires présents dans la salle louchaient sur Alice, sa robe volant autour d'elle, son rire emplissant la pièce, ses yeux pétillants attirant les regards de tous. Cette fille était géniale !

Le jeu nous sembla durer un siècle alors qu'il n'y avait que peu à franchir. Après quelques minutes humaines, nous atteignîmes enfin la sortie du bar. Alice fit claquer un baiser sur la joue du videur pour détourner son attention et ce précieux détail dans son plan nous donna le sésame de notre survie...

Après s'être jeté dans la voiture, Jasper prit le volant, gardant Alice à ses côtés. Je disposais Bella à l'arrière avec moi, sans jamais la relâcher. Je la serrai un peu plus fort, lui murmurant de tenir encore un peu.

Jay écrasa l'accélérateur et à peine quelques kilomètres plus loin, alors que nous étions justes hors de portée de l'ouïe vampirique de nos "amis", un cri déchirant ampli l'habitacle. Bella sembla laisser sortir le cri qu'elle avait retenu depuis le début de la transformation.

Alice se tourna vers elle, inquiète, mais Jasper lui prit la main, tentant de la rassurer.

Je retenais ses jambes et ses bras qui fendaient l'air dans tous les sens, elle cherchait un quelconque réconfort, une quelconque diminution de la douleur et j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais rien pour accéder à sa requête… Les transformations étaient toujours de longs et douloureux processus et encore une fois et ce depuis de nombreux mois, je pris conscience du manque que Carlisle me laissait. Lui seul savait, lui seul était assez bon et expérimenté pour aider Bella...

Ainsi, mon empâte de frère, accéléra un peu plus, nous guidant vers le chalet de Carlisle; droit devant nous, au fin fond de la forêt aux ours. Alice se cramponnait à la portière et je ne savais pas si c'était par peur de la vitesse ou à cause des hurlements de son amie.

Après une demi-heure de route je vis enfin le chalet apparaître derrière les arbres et je quittais la voiture, Bella toujours dans mes bras, avant même que Jasper n'ait coupé le moteur. J'entrais et montais directement dans ma « chambre », je déposais Bella sur le canapé, me dépêchant d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée ronde qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte, je devinais qu'il faisait un froid glacial dans cette grande maison qui n'avait pas chauffé depuis bien longtemps.

Alors que je finissais d'attiser les flammes, Jasper et Alice entrèrent dans la pièce. La petite brune, affolée se rua vers Bella. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai l'état de cette dernière. Bella se griffait bras et buste jusqu'à s'en arracher la peau. Son amie lui attrapa les mains et tenta d'épargner le peu de chair qui lui restait mais en vain. Bella déjà un peu plus vampire et beaucoup plus forte, frappa Alice au menton.

Alice tomba au sol, choquée, Jasper la releva et l'emmena hors de la chambre alors que je me jetais sur Bella pour la stopper. Je l'allongeai sur le canapé, me couchant avec elle, tenant fermement ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine et entourant ses jambes des miennes, la berçant doucement…

Après ce qui devait être une heure ou deux, elle sembla se résigner et stoppa tout mouvement, ses yeux devenant vitreux. Son souffle, lui, resta incontrôlable…

Je me surprenais à l'observer des heures durant, chaque détail de son visage, changeant peu à peu, son corps devenant de plus en plus ferme contre le mien. Ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient quelques soupirs et plaintes de douleurs, ses mains fermement serrées autour des miennes… Ma solitude me sautait au visage, mes années passées à errer sans réel but…

A ce moment précis, j'eus l'impression que tout cela était fini… Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais choisi Bella, pourquoi j'avais cédé à sa requête, j'aurai dû le regretter, j'aurai dû me détester de lui faire subir tout ça… Mais, aussi égoïste que cela pouvait me paraître, je ne me sentais plus seul et un étrange sentiment serrait mon cœur mort…

En bas, j'entendais Alice et Jasper devenir de plus en plus proche alors que le temps passait. Ils parlaient, se découvraient, autrement que physiquement… Je fus surpris d'entendre mon ami raconter son passé tumultueux, sa rencontre avec Carlisle et moi… Notre déchirure à la mort de notre maître… L'émotion était palpable dans sa voix et j'avais envie d'aller soutenir mon frère, mais le corps chaud collé au mien m'empêchait tout mouvement… Je ne pouvais me décider à me séparer d'elle…

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, Alice faisait quelques apparitions à la recherche d'une quelconque évolution de son amie, Jasper me remplaçait de temps à autres pour que je puisse aller chasser. Rien ne changeait réellement, Bella était immobile, haletante, son corps était brûlant. Ses yeux parcouraient la chambre de temps à autre, se révulsant quand elle semblait tomber dans un demi-sommeil.

Alors que j'avais retrouvé ma place, derrière Bella, sur le canapé et qu'Alice et Jasper étaient dans le salon, discutant, nous fûmes tous surpris d'entendre quelques coups frapper à la porte d'entrée.

J'entendis Jasper renifler l'air et je le devinais dissimuler Alice derrière lui alors qu'il entrouvrait la lourde porte en bois.

-« C'est pour quoi ? »

Ah mon frère et sa légendaire délicatesse !

-« Bonjour monsieur, je me présente, je suis Newton, Mike Newton...Vendeur en assurances et je-

-Non merci, on n'est pas intéressé !

-Je ne serais pas long, je »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, Jasper grogna, doucement, tentant je pense de faire comme si ce bruit bestial ne venait pas de lui. Je ne sus pas quelle réaction eut le pauvre mec mais j'aurai bien aimé voir sa face ! Je l'entendis détaler et ses pneus crissèrent sur les graviers. Bon débarras !

J'allongeais doucement la petite chose brune qui dormait dans mes bras sur le canapé et je descendis au salon, Alice riait devant l'air exaspéré de Jay et lorsqu'elle me vit entrer dans le salon elle s'empressa de monter voir son amie, je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule.

Je m'affalais alors sur le tapis devant la table basse, regardant les brochures de maisons à vendre que Jasper avait récolté dans différentes agences de la ville. Il nous fallait déménager, nous avions un peu de marge avant que la patronne d'Alice et Bella nous cherche et surtout nous trouve, mais il nous fallait tout de même quitter cet état prochainement.

Jay me rejoignit pour me montrer sa sélection personnelle. Toutes les demeures se trouvaient en Alaska ce qui me parut être un choix judicieux. J'allais lui en parler lorsque brusquement des cris retentirent à l'étage.

POV ISABELLA SWAN

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de bondir sur elle, pas à cause du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, pas à cause de son cœur qui battait si vite, pas à cause de sa chaleur… A cause de ce visage qui me paraissait tant changé… Où était la vraie Alice ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si différente ? Et comment avais-je fait pour sauter si vite, si loin ? Pourquoi semblait-elle terrifiée ? Ce n'était que moi, Bella… La maladroite, fragile, dépressive petite Bella…

Mais la porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas, Edward et Jasper, eux aussi si différents, qui entrent totalement stupéfaits et nerveux me ramènent à la réalité…

Le bar, les nuits avec Edward, tout revient par flashs. Notre rencontre, la danse, le sexe, la morsure… Je dois sûrement passer par toutes sortes d'expressions car ils semblent tous attendre quelque chose…

Les jours de souffrances, le corps de… De quoi d'abord ? Mon ami ? Mon petit-ami ? Mon créateur ? …. Bref… Collé contre moi, retenant mes gestes incontrôlés, me réconfortant… Alice…

Bordel ! Alice !

Je me recule rapidement, m'éloignant le plus possible de mon amie, m'excusant, tentant de me fondre dans le mur derrière moi. Jasper court vers elle, l'aide à se relever doucement, elle ne semble plus si choquée que ça… Elle s'approche de moi alors que le blond lui intime de ne pas bouger ou de déguerpir au plus vite, mais elle l'ignore. Doucement, elle se penche vers moi, attrape ma main puis se jette contre moi, me serrant dans une étreinte rassurante, me murmurant que ça va aller, que je vais m'habituer… Elle devrait avoir peur, elle devrait fuir, me fuir… Mais elle est là, contre moi, à me bercer et j'ai envie de pleurer, j'en ai tellement envie ! Je sens la boule caractéristique dans ma gorge, je sens le tremblement dans mes lèvres, je sens les picotements dans mon nez… Mais les larmes ne viennent pas…

C'est définitif… Je n'ai plus rien d'une humaine…

J'entends son cœur battre, lentement, calmement et je me laisse bercer au son de cette musique doucement rythmée. Je cale ma respiration dessus, l'entendant de plus en plus résonner à mes oreilles….

Inconsciemment, je tourne la tête vers son cou dénudé, le corps bat fort pas là, il pulse de sa carotide… Ma respiration frôle sa peau et ce petit cœur que j'entends se met à accélérer, ma respiration aussi… Je m'approche un peu plus, sentant le sang battre un peu plus près de moi, le cœur devenant frénétique…

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je la sers un peu plus fort, l'empêchant de bouger, je perçois des mouvements autour de nous mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de son cou, je ne peux me concentrer sur un autre son que celui de son cœur qui accélère, accélère… Le venin inonde ma bouche, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, j'ai soif, tellement soif…

Et soudain, tout se bouscule.

Je suis tirée en arrière par quatre bras forts et tout me saute aux yeux. Ma nouvelle condition, ma soif, Alice… Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur que j'allais mordre, certainement tuer…

Jasper et Edward me tirent vers une autre pièce, je me cache derrière mes mains, trop honteuse de mon comportement alors qu'au bout du couloir, Alice est assise sur la moquette, ses bras serrant ses épaules à s'en briser les doigts. Elle me fixe, les yeux pleins de larmes… Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? …

Voila deux jours que je suis enfermée dans une nouvelle pièce, en réalité je n'y étais pas enfermée… Je pouvais en sortir si je le souhaitais, à condition d'être toujours accompagnée d'Edward ou de Jasper. Mais je m'y refusais… D'ailleurs aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à entrer, je ne voulais voir personne, je voulais que personne ne me voit ainsi… J'avais soif, de plus en plus, je savais que me laisser dépérir ne serait pas une solution mais je ne voulais pas affronter cette soif qui brûlait tout mon corps…

J'entends de légers coups frapper à la porte, trop doux… Et le son arrive comme amplifié, le cœur d'Alice… Je grogne, espérant la dissuader et qu'elle fuit mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'on ne se débarrasse pas d'Alice. Elle entre, ignorant mes protestations, ma position d'attaque, accroupie, grognant, toutes dents dehors... Elle me fait face avec son air légendaire "'Alice en colère" … Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et commence a taper du pied au rythme de son cœur. Elle veut que je craque ou quoi ?

-« Eh bien Bella, tu fais peur à voir ! Il faudrait vraiment que tu laves tes cheveux ! »

Je grogne un peu plus, repérant à peine Jasper et Edward juste derrière mon amie.

-« Arrêtes de me grogner dessus comme ça ! Tu n'es pas un chien et tu le sais ! Je sais que tu es quelque part là-dedans Bella et crois moi, je t'ai connu beaucoup plus forte que ça ! Alors bouge-toi un peu ! »

Ses paroles s'immiscent jusqu'à mon cerveau avec difficulté mais me font tomber lourdement sur le sol, assise, les bras serrés autour de moi-même… Elle a raison, je laissais depuis le début le monstre gagner, je ne tentais pas de l'apprivoiser…

Je vois Edward venir vers moi, il me soulève, me forçant à me mettre debout.

-« Allé, maintenant, nous allons t'emmener chasser. »

Voila cette suite que vous avez été nombreuses à ma réclamer, je vous en remercie de nouveau, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, n'hésitez pas à en renvoyer

De nouveau, thx à celle qui m'a relu, m'a conseillée et aidée pour ce chap : Lili 3


End file.
